csofandomcom-20200223-history
Green Dragon Blade
Green Dragon Glaive '''(青龍偃月刀 ''Qīng Lóng Yǎn Yuè Dāo', lit. Green Dragon Crescent Moon Glaive'') is a part of the Dragon firearms available during the Bingo Event. It is now looted into Code Boxes. Overview A crescent shaped blade that was used by Guan Yu, a great commander during the Three Kingdoms period. The weapon's haft features a Green Dragon biting the blade with a flame pattern carved into the blade. With this weapon, one can attack the enemy with a strong attack which fully utilizes the reach of its long blade. Advantages *High damage to both humans and zombies *Ability to kill multiple targets at once *Longer range and faster than Skull-9 *Available for most modes Disadvantages *Only obtainable during Bingo event and from Code Boxes *Has a delay when slashing *Low rate of slash Release date South Korea *This weapon was released alongside Balrog-V and AS50 Pink Gold on September 25, 2012. *This weapon was later looted into Code Box on 27 June 2013 alongside Plasma and the release of Skull-8. Taiwan/Hong Kong *This weapon was released alongside Balrog-V and AS50 Pink Gold on September 25, 2012. *On 2 July 2013, this weapon was looted into Code Box with Plasma and the release of Skull-8. There was a 2× chance to get this weapon event. *On 24 September 2013 , this weapon was held with 2× probability to obtain from Coded Box alongside Thunderbolt. China This weapon was released alongside Balrog-V and AS50 Pink Gold on September 25, 2012. Japan This weapon was released alongside Balrog-V and AS50 Pink Gold on September 25, 2012. Singapore/Malaysia This weapon was released on 18 December 2013 alongside Beast mode. Gallery File:Dragonsword_viewmodel.png|View model greendragon_draw.png|Drawing greendragon_slash.png|Slashing greendragon_slash2.png|Ditto greendragon_stab.png|Stab greendragon_stab2.png|Ditto Guanyublade.jpg|China poster gifi.jpg|Ditto Guanyu.png|In-game screenshot Green Dragon Glaive 2.jpg|Model Green Dragon Glaive 3.jpg|Mei with Green Dragon Glaive File:Dragonsword_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Dragonsword_poster_sgp.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster greendragonc.jpg|Obtained from Code Box File:Dragonsword_hud.png|HUD icon Hit sound Ditto Trivia *The Green Dragon Blade is a weapon used by legendary spear master Guan Yu whom some Chinese people even worshiped him as a God. *It shares the same wall impact sound with Skull-9 and Balrog-IX *When you slash or stab you can see a kind of blue wave effect on it. It cannot be seen by other players or in third-person view. *There is a bug with the slash and stab same as Skull-9 just before hit the target switch to other weapon, it will make damage. You will not see it doing a firing or reloading sequence but you will hear a sound. *For more info and tips for the bug, go to the trivia section of Skull-9. *In China trailer, it shows a different stab animation which is horizontal instead of going in diagonal. *This is one of the few melee weapons that can be combined with Deadly Shot. The other ones are Skull-9, Hammer and Wakizashi. (This bug is illegal in Singapore/Malaysia version) *This is the second weapon that deals the same damage for both slash and stab. The first one is Skull-9. External Links *Green Dragon Blade at Wikipedia. Category:Melee Category:Weapons Category:Chinese weapons Category:Close range weapons Category:Event exclusive Category:Code box items Category:Long range weapons Category:Heavy weapon